As online applications mature, users and merchants increasingly communicate and participate in a variety of transactions and commerce with each other. Buyers and sellers (e.g., individuals and merchants) transact with each other based on good faith and whatever knowledge they may have about each other as transacting parties and/or members of the transacting community. However, as in any community, their may be users that attempt to cause other users harm or violate policies set forth by the network-based administrator. For example, a user may try to defraud other users by misrepresenting a product in a listing, harm another user through malicious postings, etc. (e.g., reviews, etc.), or have unfair business practices (e.g., inconsistent shipping charges).